Total Drama Yaoi!
by ButterflyDestiny
Summary: Random slash drabbles for all of the TD boys. Better than it sounds.
1. DuncanTrent

Trent sat on the balcony strumming his guitar as he stared at the sunset. He had been working a new song for quite a while but he couldn't seem to get it right. Beside him was a notebook where he had written down and scribbled down lyrics that he had crossed out for not liking them and added new lyrics. He had been with Duncan earlier but he had left to go hang out with DJ and Geoff. After the 5th time he scribbled out lyrics he threw down his pencil on his notebook and placed his guitar beside his chair. Trent had gone down to the pool for a while but that had been short lived when Izzy climbed up in a tree and started throwing water balloons at everyone.

Chris had called everyone back for a 5th season. He claimed he missed them but he obviously was disappointed that the season 4 cast didn't last as long as the original cast had. So now here he sat on the balcony of the room he shared with Duncan at Playa Des Losers completely bored. Earlier Gwen had come by to hang out but it ended up with her bringing up their failed relationship and then asked if he thought Duncan was still interested in her. Needless to say he had escorted her out. It wasn't that Trent hated Gwen or anything. He just didn't like how she kept coming to ask him if Duncan was still interested in her even though everyone knew that he and Duncan were dating. Courtney was still obsessed with hating Duncan and liking Alejandro who spent a good part of his day working out and making out with Tyler. Both girls just didn't seem to get the hint.

The guitarist could hear the sounds from the pool where he sat on the balcony. Standing up he looked over the edge and saw Izzy sitting on Owen's shoulders scarfing down food and making random animal sounds. In the hot tub Bridgette and Heather were relaxing. Harold was flirting with Leshawna on the edge of the pool. Cody was in a lounge chair with Noah on his lap resting against his chest and reading a book. Eva was over in a work out area with Alejandro and Tyler doing reps. She was actually a sweet girl, especially when she had work-out buddies. Alejandro was of course molesting Tyler as he did pull ups. Katie and Sadie were sitting over by the barbeque. Courtney and Gwen were having what looked like an argument just under his balcony, based on the pissed off looks on their faces. He didn't really care what the argument was about. Lindsay, Beth, and Sierra were nowhere to be seen but they were likely in the hotel spa. Justin was probably with them. Zeke, who was now fully human, was sleeping in a lounge chair.

With a sigh Trent plopped back down on the lounge chair and picked up his guitar. He strummed out a random tune on his guitar. As he played he thought of Duncan and the lyrics just flowed from his mouth.

You're a badass who all the girls swoon for,

I can't believe you're mine.

You break all the rules and then more,

But you're sweet from time to time.

As he sang his voice flowed out into their hotel room as Duncan entered. He smiled out the sound of his boyfriend's voice. Shutting and locking the door he made his way out to the balcony where Trent was singing unaware of his presence. As he listened to the song he leaned against the doorway. The lyrics sounded so sweet; as much as Duncan hated that word it was true. Slowly Trent's voice started to fade away with the lyrics. When the music stopped altogether Duncan stepped out onto the balcony and ran his fingers through Trent's shaggy dark hair startling him.

"Nice song babe," he said leaning down to press a kiss to Trent's forehead.

"Thanks," Trent said putting his guitar down and scooted over for Duncan to sit on the lounge chair beside him. "When did you get back?"

"Just now," Duncan said plopping down and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "I was enjoying your song."

At this Trent flushed. "Thanks, I made it up as I went along."

"Not bad," Duncan nipped lightly at Trent's ear making him shivering slightly in pleasure.

The two cuddled on the lounge; Duncan playing with Trent's hair while the guitarist hummed lightly in satisfaction.

"Hey Duncan, do you still have feelings for Gwen or Courtney?" Trent asked lightly clutching the punk's shirt.

The mohawked boy looked at the top of Trent's head confused. "Of course not, why would you ask that?"

"Gwen always asks me if you still like her and Courtney always says that our relationship won't last." Trent said, he clutched Duncan's shirt a little tighter.

"I can guarantee babe, I like…no…love you. I'm not interested in Gwen or Courtney anymore." Duncan squeezed Trent closer to him and pressed a kiss to his musician's forehead.

Happily Trent lifted his head from Duncan's chest and kissed him passionately. Duncan pulled away with an evil smirk and lifted Trent up bridal style and carried him into the room and towards the bed to show him just how much he loved him.


	2. DuncanNoah

Noah pressed a cold washcloth to his sore, bleeding lip. He glared at his boyfriend who was perched on the bathtub looking concerned and remorseful.

"I fucking hate you, I hope you know that." Noah spat wincing at the pain in his lip.

"You asked for it babe, you wouldn't shut the hell up so I did what you wanted." Duncan reasoned, he reached out to put his hand on Noah's knee.

The smaller male shoved his hand away and turned his back to Duncan. With a sigh of defeat Duncan continued to stare at his boyfriend. Noah had been bugging him for days to pierce his lip and after constant fighting and refusing Duncan finally gave in and agreed to do it. Of course the punk had done piercings before so he had properly cleaned and sterilized his needle. The only thing he didn't count on was how loud Noah would scream when the needled pierced his skin. As much as Duncan wanted to stop he had to keep pushing the needle all the way through. Once done he put the hoop lip-ring in and cleaned the area. Now Noah sat across from him on the closed toilet lid with a washcloth pressed to his lip. In all fairness Duncan had warned him several times that it was going to hurt but Noah said that he didn't care.

"I love you," Duncan offered, he reached out and rubbed Noah's back which slowly relaxed.

Noah sighed. He turned and let Duncan wrap an arm around his waist and let him pull him off the toilet to sit beside him on the tub. Carefully Duncan moved the washcloth away and inspected the fresh piercing. It looked fine, a little red but nothing bad. He pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend's cheek before lifting him up and carrying him out of the bathroom and laid him down on the bed. Massaging the bookworm's head he murmured soothing words that no one else knew he said, except for Noah.

After a while Noah spoke. "I'm sorry I said I hated you."

The punk smiled and leaned down to kiss his temple. "I know you didn't mean it. Piercings hurt like a bitch so you tend to say things you don't mean."

"I really do appreciate you piercing me," Noah murmured with a pout. "Even if I did whine about it until you did it."

At this Duncan chuckled. "Trust me; it's funny to hear you whine once in a while."

The two sat in silence until they felt the hotel shake and heard maniacal laughter echoing down the hall. Apparently Izzy must've blown something up again. The door handle of their room jiggled but it was locked so whoever it was gave up and left.

"Izzy scares me sometimes," Duncan said staring at the door.

"Meh," Noah said shrugging. "She's not as scary as she seems."

"You would know, you two are the best girl friends in the world." At this Noah sat up and punched his boyfriend in the shoulder then laid down again.

The punk laid down next to him and wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him to his chest. He stroked Noah's head again and kissed his forehead. The two lay there for a while just enjoying each other's warmth.

"Hey," Duncan said softly to catch the now lightly dozing Noah's attention.

Noah made a noise that let him know he was listening.

"For what it's worth, you look fucking hot with a lip-ring." Duncan chuckled, Noah looked up at him and gave him an annoyed glare which slowly turned into a small smile.

He pressed a careful kiss to Duncan's lips wincing slightly as his ring was jostled.

"Thanks." He murmured and buried his face in Duncan's neck.


	3. AlejandroTyler

It was the heat of the afternoon at Playa Des Losers and while others were at the spa, lounging at the pool or enjoying the weather two teens were locked up in their room in a heated make out session. Tyler moaned softly as Alejandro's tongue explored his mouth, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck to deepen the kiss even more. Passion fueled their kisses and the moans that followed them. Alejandro slipped his hand up the red shirt Tyler wore and gently stroked his toned stomach making him shiver in pleasure. The two had been dating for 4 months. They broke the kiss to breathe properly and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Hermoso," Alejandro murmured as he pressed a kiss to Tyler's forehead.

Tyler smiled and nuzzled their noses together. As their lips reconnected again they wrapped their arms around each other. Alejandro stroked the shorter male's stomach again and moved to remove his shirt when someone banged on their door. He ignored it and gently pulled the shirt from his lover's body and marveled at the taunt stomach. He had taken up training Tyler to get turn him into a proper athlete and he thoroughly enjoyed the results. A perfectly muscled chest and taunt stomach with strong arms. Very delicious, Alejandro mused as he leaned down to nibble on Tyler's pale neck. Someone banged on the door again making Alejandro groan and lift his head from Tyler's neck.

"Go away," he called leaning down to kiss Tyler's lips. "I'm busy."

The door was yanked open to reveal Duncan with an annoyed Noah beside him. "Hey lovebirds, the slave driver wants a meeting out on the pool deck."

Sighing heavily Alejandro nodded. "Fine, we'll be there in 5." He handed Tyler his shirt as the punk and bookworm walked off.

"I wonder what Chris wants." Tyler inquired; he pulled his shirt back on and climbed off the bed.

"Probably to torture us." Alejandro said following his boyfriend to the door.

He slipped his hands into his pockets as they walked out of the room and down the hall. As they walked Tyler gazed at Alejandro's hands in his pockets. He really wanted to reach out and hold Alejandro's hand but the Hispanic male wouldn't allow it. He claimed that it was because he felt like there was no need for them to just dangle their relationship out there. Sometimes Tyler wondered if Alejandro was ashamed of their relationship. Alejandro turned to smile at him as they walked out onto the pool deck; it warmed Tyler's heart when his lover smiled at him like that. Everyone was gathered around a large podium that no doubt Chris had to be put their just for the sole purpose of him standing god-like above them.

"Contestants the new season will begin in a few weeks and I know that you are all very excited," Chris ignored the lack of response and continued talking. "I will give you further information when I feel like it."

Everyone watched him step off the platform and stroll away. Rolling their eyes they separated and went their own ways.

"Hey Alejandro," Tyler said gently grabbing his boyfriend's wrist. The Spanish male turned to look at him with narrowed eyes. "Do you wanna go work out?"

With a cool smile Alejandro extracted his wrist from Tyler's hand. "Sorry but I am going to discuss some stuff with Heather." He said smoothly. Tyler deflated slightly. "We can work out later though."

The jock nodded and looked up just as his boyfriend was walking away. He hated how he always felt sad when Alejandro turned down hanging out with him. He was a guy not a girl, so he shouldn't feel so upset but it really hurts when your boyfriend only wants to spend time with you or show affection to you when you're alone together. Maybe he should ask someone for advice. Looking around the pool Tyler searched for someone who could possibly give him some good advice, he saw Noah laying on a lounge chair reading. Noah always did give good albeit blunt advice to people. Taking a chance Tyler walked over to the bookworm.

"Noah can I ask you some advice?" Tyler asked seating himself on the chair beside Noah's.

"I'm not sharing sex advice." Noah said not lifting his eyes from his book.

Tyler flushed. "I wasn't going to ask about that."

"Then what?" Noah asked sounding annoyed.

"Did you ever feel like Duncan was ashamed of you?" Tyler asked staring at his trackpant covered knees.

At this Noah looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

Tyler looked at him helplessly. "Can we talk somewhere private? I don't want to discuss this out here."

With a sigh Noah closed his book and stood up. "Fine, but this better not be some kind of stupid joke.

The two walked back to the hotel and towards the elevator. They passed Izzy who was hanging from the chandelier in the front entrance and was shooting spitballs. When the elevator reached the right floor they climbed off and walked to the room that Tyler and Alejandro shared. Noah plopped down on the bed and looked at Tyler evenly.

"Now what did you mean by asking if Duncan was ever ashamed of me?" Noah asked crossing his arms.

"Because I think Alejandro is ashamed of me." Tyler said sitting on the bed beside Noah.

The bookworm stared at him in surprise now. He hated Alejandro dearly but it seemed like he really cared about Tyler.

"He never holds my hand in where people can see, he never wants to hang out with him when we're in public, and he doesn't even want to tell anybody that we are dating. I mean everyone knows that you and Duncan are dating." Tyler said sadly, he played with some loos threads on his pants.

Noah sat thinking over what he'd said. The jock looked genuinely upset. Although Noah hated the Spanish male he knew for a fact that Tyler was happy with Alejandro and that Alejandro care for him, at least he had thought so until now.

"You should tell him how you feel." Noah said putting a hand on Tyler's shoulder. "You are allowed to have a say in what happens in your relationship."

"Is that how it was with you and Duncan?" Tyler asked curiously.

This made Noah chuckle. "More like Duncan constantly would touch me no matter where we were. So I made him agree that he could touch me anyway he wanted when we are alone but in public he had to touch me appropriately. Getting him to agree to that was the most annoying thing in the world but he did agree."

Tyler looked to him hopefully. "Do you think Alejandro would be like that?"

"Honestly," Noah said. "I don't know, but you have to try."

Tyler sat on the hotel bed in the dark thinking over what Noah had said. Maybe talking to Alejandro was the best decision. But what if Alejandro didn't agree to it? Or even worse what if he wanted to break up? That thought brought tears to his eyes. He really liked…loved Alejandro and he didn't want to lose him. He hadn't told Alejandro that he loved him because every time he tried to he got flustered and clamed up. His head shot up when he heard the door opening. In walked Alejandro. He flipped the light switch and looked surprised to see Tyler sitting there.

"Why are you sitting in the dark Tyler?" he asked concerned, closing the door he walked over to the bed and sat beside Tyler. "Is everything okay?"

The jock studied his boyfriend. His long hair that fell around his face and looked damn sexy pulled back, the chocolate eyes that always seemed to be on him his toned arms that Tyler always felt safe in, he always talked to Tyler nicely except when they were working out but he was being encouraging, he made the jock laugh all the time and he was so patient with Tyler while others called him weak and stupid. All these things made tears gathered in Tyler's eyes again. He really didn't want to lose Alejandro. Alejandro stared at his boyfriend in concern. Why was he crying? Had someone said something mean to him? The Spanish male was always having to protect his boyfriend and give a tongue lashing to anyone who insulted him. Tyler was especially sensitive when people called him stupid and weak. Gently Alejandro pulled his boyfriend into his arms and rubbed his hair.

"Why are you upset mi quierdo?" Alejandro question softly. "Did someone hurt you?"

Silently Tyler shook his head and pulled out of his boyfriend's arms. The Spanish male stared at him confused. "Are you ashamed of me?"

This shocked Alejandro. Where had this come from? Why would Tyler ever think something like this? "Of course not, why would you think that?" Alejandro asked grasping Tyler's hands, this made the tears in Tyler's eyes fall free.

Then it all came out. "Because you never want to hang out with me in public, no one knows we're even dating, you won't even hold my hand outside of this room!" Tyler sobbed, he pulled his hands from Alejandro's and buried his face in them.

Alejandro stared at his boyfriend; he hadn't realized how sensitive Tyler was to this kind of thing. It wasn't that he was ashamed of the jock it was just that he didn't want people to say hateful things to them, he could handle it but Tyler couldn't. But clearly being in a secret relationship was hurting Tyler more than any mean words from strangers, family or even a few of their fellow contestants ever could. Silently Alejandro pulled Tyler into his arms and held him securely there. He stroked the sobbing male's chocolate brown hair and pressed kisses to his forehead and cheeks.

"I could never be ashamed of you hermoso." Alejandro murmured into his ear. "I love you way too much to be ashamed of you."

Tyler gasped, with wet eyes he stared up at Alejandro as if to see if he was being truthful. The Spanish male loved him? It sounded too good to be true but there were no signs of deceit in his boyfriend's eyes.

"I'm sorry if you thought I was ashamed of you, I'm a very private person. I don't like just showing affection in public but for you I will." Alejandro said rubbing his back, he felt the shakily slow. "I didn't want to make our relationship public because you saw what Duncan and Noah went through with Courtney telling them how disgusting and wrong they are. Even some fans do it when they see them on the street. I know how sensitive you are. I didn't want you to ever have to have horrible things like that thrown at you."

A few stray tears rolled down Tyler's cheeks as he stared at Alejandro. "You mean that?"

Alejandro smiled warmly at him, leaning down he pressed a chaste kiss to Tyler's lips. "Of course I do." He said when they pulled away.

"I love you too." Tyler said wrapping his arms around Alejandro's neck, the Spanish male pulled him securely against his chest and inhaled the scent of his hair.

Around dinner time Noah was sitting beside Duncan poking at his salad. He really hoped that Tyler's talk with Alejandro went well.

"What's wrong babe?" Duncan asked as he stuffed his face with a burger, Noah wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Nothing's wrong," Noah sighed. He looked towards the doorway of the dining area and his eyes widened. In walked Alajejandro adn Tyler hand-in-hand. He gave a small smile. Finally.

Everyone stared at them oddly. Alejandro kept a firm grasp on the jock's hand and eyed everyone in the dining hall, daring someone to say something. No one did except Courtney made disgusted faces. Ignoring her Alejandro led Tyler over to Noah and Ducan's table.

"Its about time you two." Duncan said throwing an arm around Noah's waist.

Tyler smiled shyly and looked to his boyfriend. "Yeah."


End file.
